It's Not Real
by winterschild
Summary: It's funny how, when you stop, everything comes into focus and you're forced to face the person you are, not the person you're fighting. Series of one shots between Piccolo and Eighteen as they find their feet as one of the good guys. Violence and swearing. Pre Tide.
1. Chapter 1

**It's not real**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.**

**A little one shot between Eighteen and Piccolo on Master Roshi's Island**

He looked at her wide eyes, steely and particularly blue. Striking really. She was staring, cold gaze penetrating the night which had just settled around them on the beach. He wondered what she was thinking, if she had any recollection of what she had left behind, who her family was, where she lived. Her real name. Or maybe she wasn't thinking. Do machines idly think?

Her arms were crossed and she stood with an arrogance he had come to associate only with her. Not the kind Vegeta radiated, or even the kind he seemed to possess. He didn't really know if he could pinpoint exactly what it was, or what you would call it. The ocean carried a chill with it as it moved back and forth and he could see it swimming through her light hair. She didn't move as her striped shirt wavered as well, torn and dirty.

Laughter caught his attention and shadows played on the beach in front of the lit window, reaching her faded jeans. He was also stood with crossed arms, leaning against a small tree, it made him feel ridiculously predictable. Only a short time ago she had been the enemy, her swift power had been the bane of their lives. He scoffed at how easily the group of humans had accepted her into their brood, welcomed with open arms in fact. They had done the same with him and he had scoffed then too. Dark eyes watched as she turned her head towards him, her piercing eyes questioning.

"What are you looking at?"

Her voice was cultured. He figured that she was educated, she had gone to school.

"Nothing"

She made some sort of non committal noise before she replied.

"Then look at nothing in _another _direction"

He felt strangely compelled to abide, it irritated him. He was glad to know that his ego wouldn't let him.

"I'll do as I please"

Her face was expressionless.

"Whatever"

Had he won? If it was a victory, it was a hollow one. She turned away from him, shifting slightly to lean on one leg. Being artificial, he wondered if she did it out of habit rather than actual discomfort. After a minute or so passed he realised he was thirsty. His mouth felt dry and when he moved his tongue, it didn't move smoothly. He pushed off the tree and watched her as he walked, his sharp ears hearing the sand shift beneath his feet. Her hair continued to sway in the breeze and as the shadows danced on the beach, in the dark, he wondered if she felt exactly like that. A shadow, existing without definition, chasing it's owner. He spared one last glance as he entered the small house, not really caring as she turned to look at him.

As she returned his gaze, he suddenly felt like he was abandoning her to the loneliness she was seeking. He scowled internally, not sure why it bothered him. He nodded, needing to break the moment.

She nodded back, her hair falling in her eyes as she turned back towards the ocean. An uneasiness had crept up on him as he opened the door and as he walked through he hesitated, leaving it ajar. Hopefully, she would know that this door was open, and that she did have somewhere to go.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not real**

**I've decided to continue with this to see where I can go and give a background to the friendship between these two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball z or any of its characters**

**Chapter 2**

The heat was insufferable, radiating from the earth and sky, looking as if the heat met in the middle and their collision resulted in the air waving in front of him. His skin tingled and burned and he was sure that his aching muscles were grateful they were on the inside. Through his unclear vision he made out the stoic figure of his sparring partner. He knew she wouldn't falter under the sun's penetrating rays and wondered why she had stopped, her stance neutral. Realisation dawned. _'She's letting me catch my breath. Great' _He wasn't keen on the insinuation that he was weak.

He clenched his fists and fazed out, re-appearing in front of her. She threw a punch but frowned when she didn't connect with anything. Piccolo had appeared behind her and swung his leg in a round house kick, knocking her through a few metres of rock and other debris. She barely stopped before she flew in an upwards spiral as he tailed her, reaching out a hand to grab her ankle. Eighteen stopped suddenly and kicked Piccolo squarely in the jaw before falling a few feet and following it with a punch to his abdomen. He spluttered, doubled over and lost his perch on nothingness, plunging to the earth.

She watched as he made his descent, her cool eyes narrowing. She was surprised when the other warrior challenged her to a spar a month ago, he had held his own against her brother and wondered if she would be a match for him. Apparently she was. The blistering heat was irritating her, making her hair hot against her skin. The bright sun was making it impossible to look upwards and she was growing tired of battling in these conditions.

It had been a minute or so and raising an eye brow, she let herself drop to the ground. She caught herself feeling concern as she scouted the landscape for her companion. She walked quicker than usual as she spotted his purple gi amongst the rubble. Her feet hit the ground gracefully, her hair falling back and forth as she broke into a run. Eighteen stopped abruptly at the purple cloth and she scowled. No Piccolo. She remembered how intelligent her opponent was and wondered too late if this was a trick.

The air was knocked out of her as he shoved her to the side, his fists hitting her with strength and precision. She didn't have a chance to pull her arms up to defend herself and after a while he stopped, realising that she wasn't resisting. He held his fists up, ready to defend himself. She stood with clothes ripped, her arms loose by her sides. Completely shattering his fighting demeanour, she asked him a question.

"Why me?"

Piccolo dropped his fists slightly and breathed in and out a few times before answering. She stood there with a calm so similar to Seventeen's that he felt uneasiness crawl through him.

"What?"

She balled one hand into a fist and a little anger made her raise her voice slightly, if he wasn't looking for it he was sure he would have missed it.

"Why did you save me?"

He faltered, not knowing how to answer the question without being honest. So he decided to be straight to the point too.

"I didn't"

She made a slight humph and crossed her arms. He then realised what she meant.

"They saved you, because that's what they do"

Her blue eyes made Piccolo think of water and how much he wanted some at that second.

"And that…means what?"

Piccolo let his arms drop then, realising that this was the end of their spar and he would have to try and answer her impossible questions. He sighed, it was irritating enough when it was Gohan.

"You're married and you have a daughter. It seems to me that they've forgiven you and more"

Eighteen took a step towards him, making him tense and his eyes widen slightly. He wouldn't be forgetting how swiftly she could throw a punch any time soon.

"He loves me you know. He shouldn't, I very nearly killed him"

He was taken aback, not expecting her to be so blunt.

"I've nearly killed Krillin a few times as well. I think he's getting used to it"

She smiled slightly, appreciating his attempt at humour. She noted how close she was and used it to her advantage, pressing on, hoping he would answer her out of nervousness.

"He tells me that Gohan saved you"

Piccolo felt his patience wane and was very aware of her proximity to his comfort zone. She wasn't at all intimidated by his height or his countenance and while his ego didn't like It, he did respect her for it. Though It was times like these that he wished he could teleport like Goku could.

"In a manor of speaking"

"How do you do it?"

He raised an eyebrow and waited for her to explain, he wasn't fond of skirting the subject.

"How can you change from being evil to being good, and then forget all about it?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and grimaced, the sun beating its way into him. He wondered if he should lie to her, tell her it will all be okay, like he would with Gohan. _No, she's not a child._

"You can't and you won't, so stop trying"

She contemplated his response for a second before she plagued him again, making him narrow his eyes in slight irritation.

"Stop trying to change or trying to forget?"

"Both"

Her eyes widened, bright with the light shining into them. The truth of his statement had a finality to it she didn't like, and it applied to her in a way she had hoped it wouldn't. Though there was a part of her that didn't want to hear it, she was glad she did. She gazed into his dark eyes, seeing a familiar distant pain reflected there. The unnatural combination of good and evil, of light and dark.

He felt it too, that painful contradiction.

**Let me know what you think and if I should continue - Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Not Real**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters or contents**

**Chapter 3**

Eighteen watched her young daughter's blonde hair tangle as she struggled with Trunks on a red and white picnic blanket, the two wrestling clumsily. She could still smell a sickly sweetness and peered down into her glass of lemonade, she knew that humans liked the flavour but all her android senses told her was that it was sweet, sour and wet. She did like to look the part though, and grasped the glass like a social lifeline. It was another get together at the Brief's residence and everyone had showed up, even those who really didn't want to be there. The mild weather and pleasant atmosphere made for an acceptable day and she ignored the niggling desire to remove herself from this situation. She knew full well that the tree bracing Namekian would be fighting the same feelings and risked a courteous glance in his direction.

It pissed him off that he happened to look in that direction at the same time, leading to an awkward nod before he averted his gaze at speed. He tried instead to focus on Gohan's nervous antics with his new girlfriend which, in retrospect only served to irritate him further. Though he resisted analysing why.

"Green bean"

_Go to hell Vegeta_. The small Saiyan's sneering tone was met with silence.

"I'm talking to you"

Piccolo didn't respond and to the prince's chagrin, the silence continued.

"Well, he's not talking to you so I guess you're just…talking" Eighteen dragged out the final word with amusement.

Vegeta scowled at her before the scent of food crossed his senses and he marched away from the two, his petulance losing the war with his hunger.

"Thanks but I can get rid of that idiot on my own" Piccolo's gruff voice reeked of irritation.

She raised an eyebrow, something Piccolo was starting to notice, a lot.

"Yeah, you were doing a brilliant job"

The taller man bared his fangs in a slight smile.

"If you ignore insects, they will eventually go away"

"Quicker, if you kill them" He laughed at that, surprising her with a low chuckle.

He couldn't help but wonder if she really would kill him if he annoyed her enough. He let his mind wander in that direction for a moment before her clear voice stirred him.

"Do you think they'll get married?" She was referring to Gohan and Videl with a nod.

"Who cares" Piccolo realised that he sounded sulky before she did and prepared himself for the insult. She, however, had decided to take a different tact.

"How old are you?"

He growled low in his throat, not caring that she could hear it. _What does it have to do with you?_

"Old enough"

"You're not that old, I know that much"

He exhaled loudly. "Twenty"

Both her eye brows met her forehead this time and she laughed slightly.

"What?" He growled out the word.

"I just…you're barely an adult"

"Namekians age differently to humans"

She chose to ignore his last statement for her own amusement. She wanted to peel back every layer of the wall that Piccolo built.

"Not much older than Gohan really, what…four years"

"But I was grown when I met him"

She accepted his statement but Krillin had told her years ago that when Piccolo was younger, he was all limbs and high cheekbones. He refers to it as Piccolo's rebellious teen years, though she knew her husband was terrified of him back then.

"You're close though"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

_Defensive. _Number one sign that a man she knows is either lying or hiding something.

"It doesn't. It was just a remark"

She watched as Chi chi fawned over Videl, who was looking more and more uncomfortable as time went on.

"Do you know how old you are?" His voice was unusually inquisitive as he spoke.

Her gaze fell back to her lemonade at the question, the answer was no but she would rather not let him know that.

"Older than you"

He scoffed and wandered away to fetch himself a glass of water. She watched him as he walked, his cape billowing in the soft breeze. She remembered that it was one of the first things that struck her when she met him, that and his skin, which was forest green. For a modest man, he certainly had a knack for showmanship.

Piccolo picked up a glass from the table Bulma's mother had laid out for them and filled it with a jug of water. Gohan chose to sidle up beside him, holding out his own glass for Piccolo to fill. The Namek felt like throwing it in his face, not keen on being the younger man's servant, however temporary the role may be. Instead, he chose not to be a total ass, and poured the drink. His former student's tone was one of honest joy and he smiled at it.

"Are you enjoying yourself Piccolo?"

His mentor placed the jug back on the table quickly, before anyone else could take advantage. He shrugged, the white material of his cape moving with his shoulders. He was too warm.

"Sure"

Gohan pulled a face, something akin to wry amusement.

"Are you really?"

Piccolo sighed, the young man would badger the truth out of him every time he attended one of these functions.

"I'm fine"

He sipped his water as Gohan continued.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have to take your word for it. I've been meaning to ask you something actually"

He waited for Piccolo' acknowledgment with a smirk, knowing that his mentor would hate him for bringing it up.

"I've noticed that you've been getting along with Eighteen lately…"

The Namek narrowed his eyes, suspicion more than clear in them.

"And?"

"It's just…" Gohan stammered before chuckling, forcing his words out "do you like her?"

Piccolo frowned, not quite grasping the meaning of Gohan's words. This happened often, and his lack of awareness of sexuality served as a reminder of his alien status on this planet. It bothered him, sometimes.

"Sure I do"

Gohan nervously laughed then, rubbing his hand in his hair much like his father.

"No I mean, do you…you know, _like _her?"

The penny dropped, making Piccolo growl. Gohan noticed that his mentor's cheeks were darkening at the question.

"She's married"

Gohan taught children for a living, the total avoidance of actually answering the question didn't escape him.

"That's not what I asked"

Piccolo drank his water down and hissed at Gohan.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

His former student felt a little guilty at embarrassing him but chose to press on.

"She's attractive and you seem to get on. I'm not accusing you of anything, I just wouldn't blame you if you were…attracted to her is all"

Honestly, he was actually just curious, if he garnered any real information it was a bonus. He was asexual, he knew that much, but he wasn't blind. In fact, he had noticed Piccolo exchange glances with Eighteen and seen the Namek blush as a result on more than one occasion. He had always wondered if Piccolo was as sexless as he had always assumed. When he was younger, he had not once seen the Namek naked, and it wasn't for his lack of trying. His childish crush had lasted for longer than he would have liked, but he had long ago resigned himself to the futility of it.

"She's not my type Gohan. That's the end of it"

_Not your type? _Gohan tried not to look surprised. He thought that perhaps he had made a mistake about his mentor's indifference in regards to sex. Gohan then nodded, noting that Piccolo seemed to sigh in relief. He smiled and patted his mentor heavily on his upper arm.

"I'm just teasing. You're right anyway, she's taken. Doesn't mean that you have to stop looking"

"Who said I'm looking?" Piccolo's tone was incredulous.

"Well, you don't have to be. You'll find someone"

"I don't want anyone!" Piccolo shouted at Gohan, not realising that he had drawn the attention of the other guests. His student's mouth was slightly agape at Piccolo's reaction and he laughed nervously until his friends and family looked away. Piccolo stormed back towards his tree, trying to ignore Eighteen's look of amusement as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

She couldn't help but comment and Piccolo huffed in discomfort.

"If only I could wind you up so easily"

Piccolo smiled slightly at remembering that day. It was one of the many times Gohan had succeeded in getting under his skin, though for some reason that particular instance stuck with him. Despite finding the whole affair mildly irritating, he had enjoyed it. The gentle banter and the sound of children laughing. He couldn't believe that those were the things he now craved. That was a year ago, and as he stared through the ambulance window, the image distorted through rivulets of rain, he wondered. Would he would ever be as content? And would he appreciate it more next time?

The sirens cut through him as the truck rocked over uneven ground. Eighteen's calm gaze found him as he turned from the window and he shuddered at the cold as the vehicle came to a stop. His keen hearing could distinguish the screams of pain through the metal doors. How he longed to be subject to Gohan's teasing under the warm sun, drinking cold water.

**The last part is related to the story Tide, in case it seems a little out of place. For some reason, I feel the need to continue this back story.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
